Bruises
by ForeverNerdGirl7
Summary: I was the shy girl in the back of the class, too scared to even raise my hand. Why would Cedric Diggory, the most popular boy in Hogwarts, look at a girl like me? Maybe, just maybe, the Yule Ball could change all that. Maybe for one night, Hannah Abbot could be brave. Oneshot. Unrequited love. One-sided Hannah/Cedric


**Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.**

**Position: Beater 2**

**Team: Holyhead Harpies**

**Prompts: Blue, Bruises**

**Rare!pair: Unrequited Hannah/Cedric.**

Breakfast was served. Most people at the Hufflepuff table were digging into their breakfast, happily chatting with their friends. Not me. Even though the aroma of scrambled eggs and French toast was calling my name, I ignored it. My attention was focused on something different.

His eyes caught the sunlight perfectly, his teeth glistening in the light. His hair was casually swept to one side, like a stylish bed-head. He smiled, and I felt numb. His entire face lit up with happiness, and that was the best part. He was so happy that it made _me_ happy, and I loved it.

Cedric Diggory. I had fallen for him hard during Second year. He was my first crush, and my feelings for him have grown even more intense over the past two years. Now every time I look at him, it's like I explode on the inside.

He's never even spoken a word to me. The most I've ever gotten was a passing glance in the hallway, or an "Excuse me" if he accidentally bumps into me. But that's understandable. He's one of the most popular guys in Hogwarts, adored by everyone. Why would somebody like that look at Hannah Abbott, the shy Fourth Year in the back of the class, too scared to even raise her hand?

But nevertheless, I still stared admiringly at him, across the long Hufflepuff table. His face turned my way, and I quickly ducked my head down, shoveling food into my mouth. When I gathered enough courage to look back up, he was turned back to his friends, still completely unaware of my existence. I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I twirled my fork across the plate, my appetite lost. It was hard sometimes, knowing that no matter how much I liked him, he didn't even know my name. I stared back down at my twirling fork. It reminded me of the Yule Ball, which was taking place at eight o' clock this evening. I imagined twirling around on the dance floor, Cedric staring into my eyes. I imagine him dipping me, leaning in, and-

I was suddenly aware of how alone I was. I was the only one left in the Dining Hall. I blushed, even though no one could see me, and rushed out of the room. I smiled to myself. One way or another, I was going to get Cedric's attention at the Ball.

xXxXxXxXxXx

I stared at my reflection, pleased with what I saw before me.

My hair was braided in an intricate design, tumbling down my shoulders. My usually limp and dull strands of blonde were now silky and golden. My friend did my makeup. The redness and roundness of my face was well-hidden, and I couldn't help but smile. I twirled in my dress. my dress had diamonds running along the bodice. The diamonds were fake of course, but they were beautiful anyway. The fabric was a deep blue color that matched my eyes perfectly. I was glad I choose blue.

I felt like if I had to choose any color, I would choose blue as my favorite. Not as loud as purple, not as bright as pink. In many eyes, not a very beautiful color. But I believed blue was a regal color. A color that held a sort of quiet power, hiding mystery and beauty in its depths. I looked myself slowly up and down in the mirror.

For once in my life, I felt beautiful.

I walked slowly through the halls, trying not to run in my excitement. Valarie, a First year, gasped.

"Hannah?" She seemed stunned. "You... you're _gorgeous_."

I suppressed a grin as we arrive at the Dining Hall. I didn't realize I was blushing until I felt the heat in my face. "Th-thank you, Valarie. I, " A million complements raced through my mind. I had prepared them earlier, so I wouldn't accidentally say something stupid. "I love your dress." It wasn't a lie. I walked through the doors of the Dining Hall and saw that just about all the girls looked beautiful. I tried not to get jealous, and reminded myself that for tonight, I was beautiful too. I was about a half hour late, but that was okay. I barely missed anything. My eyes scanned the crowd, searching for familiar faces. I noticed a striking girl dancing with Viktor Krum. I didn't recognize her until we made eye contact, and she flashed a friendly smile my way. Was that Hermione Granger? Before I could determine if it was really her, I found someone else in the crowd.

There he was, getting some punch. To walk up to him and greet him would require more bravery than I think I had. I decided to just walk away. I shouldn't do it, I shouldn't go for it. Just when I was going to turn around, I heard it.

"Hello."

I stared in shock at Cedric, standing before me. In my daze, I had walked right up to the table, and gaped at him. My mouth was hanging open, and I quickly closed it.

"H-Hi," I said. My voice was to hoarse to hear over the music. "Um, h-hi! I'm... I'm," Oh Merlin, who am I? "I'm Cedric." He looked at me, confused. I realized my mistake. "Oh! No, no, I meant _you're_ Cedric! Because I'm... obviously not... Cedric." My sentence got quieter and quieter, until I just decided it would be better if I shut up. Cedric laughed, good-naturedly.

"Yes, I am Cedric. What's your name?" I could tell he was only asking me out of politeness. He wasn't actually curious or interested, but I still couldn't believe he was actually talking to me.

"Me? I... I'm Hannah! Hannah Abbot." I awkwardly stuck out my hand for a handshake. He smiled and gripped it, shaking it quickly.

"Pleased to meet you, Hannah. I should probably get back to my date now."

"Your... date?"

"Yes, Cho Chang. Well, goodbye Hannah. It was very nice talking to you."

I knew that he had a date, of course. He's Cedric Diggory, he'd be able to get any girl he wanted. But for some reason, I didn't really acknowledge that fact until that particular moment. Whether by choice or by accident, I still don't know. I realized he was walking away from me. I didn't know what else I wanted to say to him. I just didn't want him to leave.

"W-wait!" I shouted after him, hand outstretched.

Just as he started to turn his head, everything went terribly wrong. I took a step forward, and when my foot came down, it landed in a very small puddle of punch. Normally it wouldn't affect me, but tonight was different. Tonight I was in heels. I slipped on the puddle and grabbed for the thing nearest to me, which happened to be Cedric's sleeve. I screamed as I fell into the table, still holding onto him. On the way down, his sleeve slipped out of my hand. Even so, my momentum pulled him forward a bit, and a small part of his sleeve was splattered with punch. That was nothing, compared to me. The table collapsed under my weight when I slammed into it. The entire bowl of punch flipped over and drenched me. I felt the cold liquid slide down my spine, and I froze in my position. It wasn't a big enough commotion to command the attention of everybody, but everyone within a 15-foot radius turned around and stared.

"Oooooh!"

"Oh my gosh, did she just fall into the table?"

"Did you see the look on her face?"

Some gave me pitying looks, while others just laughed. The laughter surrounded me, filling me, echoing within me. I didn't even want to see Cedric's face. I rushed out of the room, bolting away from everyone. I raced back to my dorm, slamming the door behind me. I slid down the back of the door, all the way to the floor.

xXxXxXxXxXx

My hands were folded in my lap, eyes staring straight ahead. The Ball still won't end for another three hours or so. I had already torn off my wet, stained dress. I took out all my jewelry, and put away those cursed shoes. I was sitting now in my undergarments, silently. I had not yet cried. All I could do was sit still and try not to let the pain in. I felt that if I moved, I would break. Like a fragile china doll. So I sat, eyes trained on the mirror in front of me. I looked at my makeup, and coldness trickled down my back. Realization settled in. This was all just a mask. This was not me. This was a disguise, with my true self hiding just beneath the surface. This wasn't really what I looked like. I wasn't actually beautiful.

I felt that what happened to me tonight was like a bruise. The injury had already taken place. All the hurt and pain is churning beneath the surface, trying desperately to break through. The mark doesn't show yet, though. Like the skin still needs a while to digest what had just happened before it accepts it. But I didn't want to accept it. I didn't want to cry, to succumb to the weakness my body so desperately needed me to. I didn't bother with pajamas. I just laid down on my bed, very, very still. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to let it out.

I stopped a sob/scream in my throat before I could let it out. I was too scared. I let a single tear roll slowly down my cheek, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke the next morning, my pillow was wet.


End file.
